The Fire of a Dragon
by Pikacraft
Summary: Ash Blackthorn, the youngest member of the Dragon Clan, hopes to prove himself as a dragon type trainer. Along with his team, he plans to become the greatest Dragon Master ever, even greater than his father... Lance. A series of events begin to unfold for the young trainer, including to evil plots of world domination. Can Ash show he has the ability and the Fire of a Dragon?
1. The Youngest Dragon Clan Member

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to a new story. I lost motivation for a few others... again. But, whilst walking my dog... I came up with this. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>His eyes darted from one side of the battlefield to the other. He glanced from his aunt to the challenger. His aunt, Clair, kept her poker face appearance. She brushed a part of her light blue back over her shoulder whilst continuously glaring down her opponent and his Charizard. The challenger pushed a few strands of his brown hair from his face, stopping them from obscuring his eyesight. He watched both of them; he sometimes took a glance at the challenger's travelling companions who were both Gym Leaders themselves. The two pokémon were staring each other down too. That was when, suddenly, his aunt's Seadra fell to the ground in a faint. The boy and his Charizard began whooping with joy whilst the boy's friends cheered. He sighed knowing that his aunt had been defeated. Clair gave her nephew a warm smile and a nod. He acknowledged that as a cue and spoke.<p>

"Seadra is unable to battle, Charizard wins. This means that the winner of the match is the challenger… Ritchie." Both trainers recalled their pokémon. He lowered his head, wondering how his aunt could have lost. His partner, Dratini, cooed at him. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. Clair walked over to her nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, it's not bad to lose. As long as you and your pokémon tried your hardest, that's all that counts. Will you remember that for me, Ash?" The raven haired boy nodded.

"Yes auntie! I wanna be a Dragon Master one day; I need to learn everything I can. Right, Dratini?" To almost everyone, Dratini would be speaking in coos and cute noises. But, to the youngest member of the Dragon Clan, it sounded something like…

"_Of course! We are going to be the greatest!"_ Yeah, something like that. I guess I forgot to mention about the understanding dragons part. Clair handed the Rising badge of Blackthorn City over to the challenger and the group left shortly afterwards. The eight year old and his Dratini friend watched the group leave. If he was ever going to be a Dragon Master, he'd have to beat the greatest dragon type trainer ever. And that person was his father.

**...**

"You've got to be kidding me! I know he's your grandson and all but…? Calming that dragon in the cave and catching it?! You've got to be joking!" The mayor of Blackthorn City cried out. An old woman kneeling opposite him took a sip of her hot beverage before replying.

"I am not. Ash has abilities that no other member of the Dragon Clan has. He can understand dragon types and dragon like pokémon, he can feel their emotions and he can sense their presence. Even Lance could not do that. The legendary dragon in that cave has never been tamed nor caught. I have a feeling that he can do what others cannot." She said calmly.

"But still… It's too dangerous!" He said with worry. The woman across from him began laughing slowly.

"If it was too dangerous… then why has generation after generation of Dragon Clan members entered that cave and survived? It is a part of our customs, our traditions. I know the taming part might be a risk but he is still going to enter that cave." She smiled. The Mayor nodded.

"Of course! I don't want to upset your clan's traditions. I just want to keep my citizens safe. That includes Ash." The woman nodded.

"And I want what's best for my grandson. He can do it, I know he can." The Mayor sighed softly before staring into the woman's grey eyes.

"I'm never going to change your mind, am I?" The woman laughed heartily before taking another sip of her drink.

"No, of course not. You can never change the mind of a dragon easily. Neither, can you change the mind of a member of the Dragon Clan easily."

**...**

(1 and a half years later)

It was the day after Ash Blackthorn's tenth birthday and today was the day he would do the test that every member of the Dragon Clan had to face. He'd have to spend a whole day, 24 hours, in the Cave of Trials which was located just outside the city's borders. He wasn't allowed any pokémon or human help. That meant that Dratini, Gible and Bagon would have to stay with his grandmother for the day, much to their protest. Ash had packed the essentials into a backpack and, along with his grandmother, set off towards the cave. He knew he had to complete the trial. It was the only way that he would be allowed to travel.

"Grandma?" He asked suddenly. "What was it like when you did the test?" His grandmother chuckled whilst thinking back to the good old days.

"Oh, well. I just meditated for the time I was in there. I was quite a calm and peaceful young girl, unlike your father was." She smiled.

"I bet Dad just wanted to find the legendary dragon!" Ash grinned. His grandmother nodded.

"Yes, he searched that passageway for it. I told him that it could become one with the shadows but… he did not listen to a word I said." The young boy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Become one with the shadows… Grandma, is the legendary… Giratina?" He asked. His grandmother nodded.

"Why yes! The great dragon that looks over the Distortion World. I'm glad you remembered that." She said with pride. "Alright, we are here." The two stared at the entrance of the cave. There was a bolder half covering the only way in and out of the cave. Ash took a deep breath in and out. He was ready, he could do it. He took a step inside, instantly he sensed a great presence ahead. Cautiously, he took a few more steps before the bolder closed in on him. The torches lining the cave's hallway lit up instantly. The test had begun.

**...**

It was the loud cry that made him jump. Ash spun around so quickly that his hair hit him in the face. The cry sounded pained, like it needed help. He decided to follow the sound of the cry. Just like his father, Ash could not sit still for long periods of time. He continued down the path until he noticed the shadow of a giant pokémon up ahead. He noticed that his breathing was getting faster along with his heart rate. He took another deep breath before walking towards the shadow's origin. He gasped to see the pokémon in front of him, Ash never thought he would actually see the legendary dragon, Giratina. But that was not the main point of his focus. On the front right leg, was a bleeding cut. The Cave of Trials wasn't empty, many pokémon lived in there. Most of them were dragon types, including Giratina. Ash instantly began rooting through his bag for the Hyper Potion he'd brought along with him.

"It'll only hurt for a second, okay." He said in a calming tone. Giratina stopped crying and watched as the young boy lightly sprayed the healing potion onto its leg. Not once did Giratina protest or flinch. True, the potion stinged like no man's business but Giratina trusted the kid for some reason. A few seconds later, the stinging vanished and the wound had vanished.

"_Thank you!"_ Giratina cooed. Ash just smiled at the legendary.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help!"

**...**

Othella Blackthorn entered the Cave of Trials the next morning, wondering why her grandson hadn't come out yet. The trial was over and he had passed, so why hadn't he greeted her yet? She went down the passageway until she saw something that she had never expected to see in her life. Her grandson was fast asleep, leaning into Giratina who was also asleep. She smiled.

"I knew he could do it. I knew it."

**...**

(2 months later)

"Come on Dragonair!" A voice shouted. The scene was this, a young boy was running through the streets of Undella Town in Unova. He was hoping to enter the Junior World Cup Tournament which was being held in the town later on today. It would be his debut into pokémon battling having trained non-stop with his dragon type team.

"_ASH! HOLD UP!"_ The Dragonair in question shouted back. _"I CAN'T RUN AS FAST AS YOU. TO HELL WITH THAT, I CAN'T RUN!" _Ash chuckled at that comment.

"You'll be able to when you're a Dragonite!" He replied cheekily. Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"_Oh, ha… ha! I know I'm going to evolve soon but… that's not the point!"_ She snapped. Ash stopped and waited for his starter. He sighed through his nose and tapped his foot impatiently.

"You know we need to get there soon. The registration won't be open for much longer." He said. Dragonair appeared beside him and nodded.

"_Okay, let's go then!"_ She grinned. Dragonair raced ahead with a giant smirk. Ash's jaw dropped to the ground.

"HEY!" He shouted angrily. He rushed to catch up with Dragonair with a smile on his face, this was usual for the two of them. He noticed that Dragonair had stopped and was staring at a group of people. His eyes followed hers and listened into what the group was saying.

"So, Cynthia. Is that a yes?" A man with red hair and a poncho asked. The blond haired woman in black clothing flicked the man on the nose.

"N…O." She said before walking off. The younger members of the group, five of them, began giggling nervously.

"Alder." The brown haired boy chuckled. Ash instantly recognised him. It was that boy, Ritchie, who beat his aunt two years ago. He decided to walk by the group and register… until.

"OMG! A DRAGONAIR! NO WAY!" A girl instantly appeared in front of his face. She had purple hair which looked like a palm tree.

"IRIS!" A green haired male dragged her backwards a bit to give Ash some personal space. "I know it's a dragon type but, please. Have some control. I'm sorry about her." The male bowed at him.

"No need to worry." Ash smiled nervously.

"OMG! That's my catchphrase!" A blue haired girl smiled. The other two males were just staring at him.

"What a minute!" Ritchie muttered loudly. "You were that eight year old at my match against Clair!" Every set of eyes were on him.

"Yeah, you beat my aunt." Ash grinned. "I'm Ash Blackthorn… by the way." The palm tree girl's eye widened into dinner plates.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THE DRAGON CLAN?!" She screamed. A meek nod gave her the answer she shrieked like a banshee for.

"Wow." The last male said. "That's amazing. Nice to meet you, I'm Brock Slate."

"Hi, my name's Dawn Twirla!" The blue haired girl waved. "And this is Piplup!"

"I'm Cilan Griffith. A Pokémon Connoisseur."

"I'm Iris Palme and this is Axew!" A green dragon type pushed its way out of her hair and smiled.

"_Hi there!"_

"My name's Ritchie Konning and this is Sparky." The final trainer said. Ash didn't understand the Pikachu and Piplup's blabbering but he heard Axew as clear as day.

"Umm… hi. Oh, and this is Dragonair. My best friend." Ash giggled nervously at the glare Dragonair gave him. She then smiled sweetly at the others like butter couldn't melt in her mouth.

_"Why hello everyone!"_ She said. Ash muttered something silently.

"Anyway, I best be off. See you around!" He said quickly before running off to get signed up. He had a feeling that those five didn't need him around when they were about to get badgered by their 'so-called' rivals.

**...**

Well, to say Freddy the Scoop's entrance was dramatic, was an understatement. He freaking skydived in! Ash and Dratini both sweat dropped. No one was like that at home. No one. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion battled Caitlin, a psychic type Elite Four member in an exhibition match. And after a few words from the red haired guy with the poncho, who turned out to be Alder… Champion of Unova, the match ups were formed. The Dragon Clan member found that he was in the first match up against a girl named Georgia. Georgia, the Dragon Buster. Great. Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Dragon Buster, bet she's never face a team like ours!" She cried out. Ash didn't reply. He just stared at the pink haired girl, who was currently glaring at Iris. What a first battle match up.

**...**

"First up. She's the Dragon Buster, the defeater of dragon types. It's Georgia Hathaway!" Freddy shouted. Cheers went up for the girl, who milked it into to boost her confidence.

"Her opponent. All the way from Johto and a member of the famed Dragon Clan. It's Ash Blackthorn!" Ash was surprised when people began cheering for him. He had never battled another trainer in front of others before, they had no reason to cheer for him. Georgia smirked.

"Hey Iris! This is a worthy opponent! A Dragon Clan member, I can't wait to pummel him!" She shouted to her rival. Ash growled lightly.

"Alright, Beartic! Let's do this!" A white and light blue bear formed on the battlefield and roared loudly.

"Okay, Gabite! Let's show them the power of dragons!" Ash cried. The blue dragon got into a battle stance as soon as he took to the field. Georgia began laughing.

"A dragon and ground type?! You know they're weak to ice types!" Ash smiled.

"I know. I wouldn't be a dragon trainer if I didn't! But I have a plan to end this quickly! Gabite, Dragon claw!" Georgia smirked and yawned.

"Beartic, you know what to do!" She said. Beartic's fist began forming with ice. Ash grinned.

"Now! Combine it with Rock Smash!" He called out.

"What?!" Georgia shrieked. Everyone watched as the Dragon Claw and Rock Smash combined and hit Beartic in the belly, causing it to fly into the air and into the wall. The dust settled to reveal that Beartic had fainted.

**...**

"Unbelievable! Gabite defeated Beartic with a combination of moves! That is one strong dragon type folks! Alder, your thoughts?" Freddy said with amazement.

"They must have trained super hard to get to that level of power. Though, I would expect nothing less from a person who has a strong bond with dragon types." Alder added. The others stared in shock. Just one hit, one hit! Georgia grumbled before returning Beartic.

"At least I didn't lose to Iris." She sulked before walking off. Gabite ran up to his trainer and the two shared a hug.

"Way to go Gabite, you were awesome!"

"_Thanks Ash! That puny ice type didn't know what was coming its way!" _Gabite grinned. It became obvious to almost everyone that the new trainer, the one no one had ever heard of, was the one to beat in this competition. That was only one of his pokémon, and he had five more. For Ash, his debut went better than expected. He just easily beat an ice type, he knew that his father would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikacraft: So that's it. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Welcome to the Team

**Pikacraft: Wow! I can't believe so many people like this story already! I have a good feeling about this! Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Reviews:<span>

AnonChan1: Thanks ever so much! Oh and yeah, Phones and spell checking do not match at all. I hear ya. Hope this chapter's okay.

Brayan Mariachi: I am continuing this and I hope it lives up to your awesome expectations.

arunxyz: Yeah, I did swap the characters of Ash and Ritchie. I used Ritchie because, A. The pikachu and B. Because they are both so similar. Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it.

OMNISENSE95: Yes, seriously. I'm not trying to be rude but... if you don't like my story then don't read it. Plain and simple. I might have taken "Um... seriously" in a not nice manor but I like this story and I'm sticking to it. Sorry if I was rude but... that's how your review made me feel.

* * *

><p>Ash sat staring at the sky. He was thinking about how he had managed to get to the finals of the Junior World Cup Tournament. Dragonair evolved during his battle against Brock in the second round, whilst Sheldon evolved into Salamance during the semi-final match. He was facing up against a guy named Trip, who was Ritchie's rival. Ash noticed that Dragonite was guzzling down a tub of chocolate sauce. The look he gave her made her snort.<p>

"_What?"_ She said. _"I love this stuff!"_

"Yeah, me and my wallet have figured." He cheekily spoke back. Dragonite went back to downing the sweet sauce whilst Ash began thinking of a plan to beat Trip. He knew which team member he was going to use; now all he needed to know was how he was going to beat the other trainer.

**...**

"The final battle is about to begin! We have seen many battles in this stadium and now we have the last of our tournaments." Freddy yelled with excitement into his microphone. "The first trainer; strong and deadly. Can take out opponents with ease. It's Trip Synth!" Trip just smirked as he took his place. That boy was so full of confidence, it became overbearing. "His opponent is a dragon type only user and a great battler! It's Ash Blackthorn!" Ash and Dragonite took their position on the opposite side. Ash fingered the Poké Ball of the pokémon he was going to use; Dragonite was there to shout angrily at Trip when she wanted to.

"Come on out Serperior!" Ash's eyes focused on the green snake that leered at him. He sent an angry leer back which made Serperior back up a bit.

"Zweilous! Let's go!" He cried out, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. A green and purple dragon appeared on the field, surrounded by sparkles. Dragonite smirked at Trip's, and most of the stadium's, reaction.

**...**

"That's a… shiny Zweilous! How?" Iris gasped from the side.

"I don't know. A person with a dragon type team… also has a shiny. He does seem to really work well with dragon types." Ritchie muttered in thought.

"He is from the Dragon Clan. They pride themselves in their dragon training abilities." Brock said knowledgeably. The group watched as Dragonite began growling something. And the boy… Ash… seemed to understand it!

**..**

"_WHAT?! NOT DRAGALGE? THE DRAGON AND POISON TYPE?!"_ Dragonite shouted whilst growling.

"Dragonite, Zweilous can hear you." Ash said with a slightly annoyed tone. Zweilous glared daggers at her fellow dragon type before facing Serperior again.

"_I know but…"_

"No buts. Zweilous needs experience as well." He told Dragonite sternly. Trip just nodded towards Serperior.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" He commanded.

"Zweilous, Dragon Rush!" Surprisingly, the Dragon Rush cut through the Frenzy Plant easily. Trip growled; this wasn't going to be as easy as he had planned.

"Serperior, Energy Ball!" He shouted, only for Serperior to gaze at him sadly. "What? Why can't you use that move?!" Ash grinned; Frenzy Plant's recoil was taking place. It was his turn to fight back easily.

"Let's use Ice Fang!" He said. Zweilous jumped forward and latched on to the snake with the super effective move. Serperior howled in pain.

"Shake it off!" Trip shouted nervously. Zweilous hung on tight, causing more pain for the grass type.

"Zweilous, let go and use Dragon Pulse!" Ash instructed. Zweilous nodded and jumped backwards before releasing the purple orb from her mouth. Once again, Serperior was it. Ash knew that one move would end this. Especially because of the level his pokémon were at compared to Trip's level 40 odd starter.

"Serperior, Dragon Tail!"

"Zweilous, Dragon Rush!" The two met in the middle of the battlefield and the moves clashed. Dust rose from the ground and covered everyone's sight. Ash could feel Zweilous, who was still standing proudly. He smiled at that, Zweilous was a great pokémon. The dust cleared to reveal that Serperior had fainted.

**...**

"WOW, folks! That was an AMAZING battle! It was clear who had the upper hand and who would win this tournament." Freddy shouted. Trip returned Serperior and went to congratulate the dragon trainer that beat him only to find, Ash had vanished. No pokémon, no nothing. He was gone with his pokémon alongside. Alder walked to be beside Trip.

"Aww, I really wanted to battle those dragon types. Well Triston? What do you say about battling me in Ash's place?" Trip nodded. He wanted to battle Alder, which was his goal. And, even though he lost, the winner of the tournament had allowed him to do so. Trip then knew… he liked that kid.

**...**

(A week later)

Ritchie, Iris and Cilan waved Brock and Dawn off as their plane left for Johto. The mythical pokémon, Meloetta, joined in. Meloetta had been following Ritchie for some time now, it had grown quite attached to the boy. The group watched as the plane disappeared into the sky. That was, until.

"WAIT! I NEED TO BOARD THAT PLANE!" A familiar voice yelled. A brown haired boy and a Riolu ran up to the dock. The three sighed, even Jervis had an unamused look to his face.

"Hey, Cameron. What's up?" Iris asked causally. "And why would you need to go on a plane to Johto?"

"Because the Unova League is being held in Johto!" Cameron near enough shouted. "I'll never get there now!"

"I don't think a League for Unova would be held in another region." Cilan sweat dropped.

"No, it wouldn't." Another familiar voice piped in. "The Silver Conference is held in Johto. You need to go to the Ventress Conference in Ventress City." Everyone turned around to see Ash and Dragonite standing behind them. Cameron began marvelling at the magnificent dragon type whilst the others just stared at the boy.

"You won the Tournament… so why didn't you claim the prize?" Ritchie asked. Ash chuckled nervously.

"That wasn't the reason I entered. I just wanted to show off the power of dragon types whilst enjoying myself with my pokemon by my side. Trip deserved to battle Alder, it was his goal… after all." He replied. Ritchie nodded, accepting the answer. Cameron then suddenly dashed off somewhere saying he had something to do before they'd meet in Ventress City. Cynthia walked up with two bags of shopping in her arms.

"He does like running, doesn't he." She muttered. Jervis bowed at the sight of Cynthia.

"Ah, Mistress Cynthia. Everything is ready for us to head back to the villa." The Sinnoh Champion sent a smile towards her butler. Cilan began speaking to Ash.

"So, what are you doing right now? Heading to Ventress for the League." To everyone's surprise, Ash shook his head.

"No, I don't have any badges. I'm heading to Opelucid City to see my grandfather. He works there, you see." The young trainer noticed that Iris flinched at the talk of Opelucid. He knew it would be wrong to ask her about her weirdness about the city, it didn't seem like she would ever want to talk about it.

"No badges?" Cynthia asked. "You defeated someone who had eight badges in three moves. I find that highly unbelievable."

"I only got to Unova two months ago. I wouldn't be able to get all of the badges in that time." Ash replied with a shrug. Iris began thinking about something. She knew she had to speak up now or she'd never get to again.

"Umm… Ash?"

"Yeah, Iris?"

"I challenge you to a battle!"

**...**

An hour or so later, everyone was back at Cynthia's villa. The two wannabe Dragon Masters were facing each other on the opposite ends of the battlefield. Cilan had offered to be the referee. Jervis, Cynthia, Ritchie, Meloetta and Sparky were watching from the side lines. Meloetta hadn't revealed herself to Ash yet, she still barely knew him at all.

"This will be a…"

"One on one!" Iris shouted out, confusing Cilan. He thought that Iris would want to battle using both of her dragon types.

"This will be a one on one battle between Iris and Ash. The battle will end when all of one side's pokémon are unable to continue. Alright, battle begin!"

"Axew, let's go!" Iris grinned. Her smile was more from excitement than it was of confidence. Ash knew that Axew was quite close to Iris, close enough to be a starter. Well, two can play at that game.

"Dragonite! I choose you!" He smiled.

"_AWW HELL YEAH! Thanks Ash, this'll be like taking candy from a Smoochum!" _She said, flying onto the battlefield happily. Axew frowned at the thought of being compared to an ice type.

"_Meanie!"_ he cried out. Ash sighed, trust Dragonite to work up another pokémon.

"Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris shouted, calling the first command of the match.

"Counter it with Aqua Tail!" Dragonite faced Axew backwards with a whirlpool on the tip of her tail, which bounced the Dragon Rage right back at them.

"Now, Giga Impact!" Iris commanded. She knew it was risky because of the recoil that move had but, if Dragonite got hit… it could pack some major damage.

"Dodge!" Ash called out. Dragonite easily took to the skies and avoided Axew by a mile. Now the poor baby dragon was open to any attack.

"Axew! Try and dodge their next attack!" Iris managed to yell before Ash could speak. She knew that Dragonite could use any combat move to hit Axew… but… she wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Dragonite! Draco Meteor!" That was when Iris knew she was doomed. Axew tried to predict the landing pattern of the meteors but failed miserably. The battle ended with Axew lying on the ground in a faint.

**...**

Ritchie and Cilan ran over to Iris who was hugging Axew in her arms. She looked at the Dragon Clan member, who was petting his Dragonite on the head. Axew quickly woke up and went into Iris' hair to rest and recuperate. Iris then walked over to Ash.

"Thanks for the battle. Your Dragonite must be really strong to knock out Axew in one hit." She said. Ash just smiled at that remark.

"I've just been training with her since I was eight. I've been around dragon types all my life, it's like second nature to me. You seem to be good with dragon types too. Axew must be powerful to know Giga Impact." He complimented. Iris began smiling. Dragonite turned to her trainer.

_"So… when am I getting the chocolate sauce?"_ She asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

_"Chocolate… sauce… me… wantie!"_ Ash rolled his eyes. What was it with his Dragonite and Chocolate sauce?! Cynthia then spoke up.

"I know. Why don't you all travel together for a while?" The children looked at her whilst she spoke. "You're all heading the same way, after all. And it is nice getting to know others and seeing things with friends." Cilan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes! With a zesty new flavour to add to the mix, I'm sure our journey to Ventress City will be a fruitful one."

"I hope you're not going to be as annoying as you normally are." Iris mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Cynthia!" Ritchie grinned. "So, Ash. What do ya say? Wanna come along with us?" Ash didn't need long to think about the question. He knew the answer instantly.

"Of course! I mean, if that's okay with all of you." Iris squealed in happiness.

"Yeah! Oh, and we can visit my home town, the Village of Dragons along the way! The elder would love to meet a member of the Dragon Clan!" She said whilst jumping up and down in joy.

"I guess that settles things. Starting from tomorrow, us four are going to travel together! This is going to be amazing. Like a new found recipe with familiar hints to it!" Cilan exclaimed. Iris leaned towards Ash and whispered into his ear.

"Cilan's always like that. You're gonna have to live with it until Opelucid." Ash let out a small laugh. Already, he knew that adventures lay ahead and it was going to be awesome. Little did they all know was that an adventure was lying a day ahead, an adventure that could change Unova forever.

**...**

(Unknown location)

"Is everything ready?" A male asked. A white haired scientist with glasses nodded.

"Yes, Giovanni sir. We are ready to proceed. Agents Jessie, James and Meowth are waiting for us at the sea base." The male called Giovanni grinned evilly. Not a nice, happy grin. A nasty, evil one which was full of wickedness.

"Good, good. Now, let Operation Tempest begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pikacraft: The Team Rocket saga up next! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
